Down the Rabbit Hole
by ZexionLover411
Summary: FullSumInside: Natsuko goes to pick up her brother after he spends the night at Kagome's House. Coming earlier than expected and she sees Inuyasha. With no excuse Kagome swears her to secrecy and shows her a jewel shard. When Inuyasha drags Kagome back to the feudal era she forgets the shard so Natsuko goes into the well to return it and gets stuck. Sess/OC Have co-writer
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or its character and plot. I do however own my OC Natsuko Suzume and her plot line thing._**

**_Summary: Natsuko Suzume goes to pick up her brother Kenji from the Higurashi home after he spends the night with Souta. She comes a little earlier than expected and sees Inuyasha. With no excuse Kagome swears her to secrecy and shows her a jewel shard. When Inuyasha drags Kagome back to the feudal era she forgets the shard so Natsuko jumps into the well to return it and gets stuck. (Bad sum I know.) Sess/OC Maybe slight Koga/OC. Rated M to be safe._**

**_This is my first Inuyasha fanfic(Wrote the idea for this((and 1st chap)) a LONG time ago). Haven't watched the show in a while although I'm going to later. Hope this doesn't crash and burn. Already working on chapter two. _**

* * *

Step after step Natsuko Suzume climbed the stairs to Higurashi Shine. Her younger brother, Kenji, was friends with Kagome Higurashi's brother, Souta, and had stayed the night so Natsuko was sent to bring him home. Kagome and Natsuko went to the same high school but Natsuko was two year older than Kagome. Natsuko was 17 while Kagome had recently turned 15.

Natsuko had long bright, dyed, cotton candy blue hair and hazel eyes that looked almost gold. She had a cute clear face and pink lips. She was petite with a slightly larger than average, for her size, bust. She was currently wearing a pink tank-top with black around the edges, a short black skirt, a white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to reveal fingerless gloves – not the kind with holes for the fingers – and black boots that went up to just below her knees. She had her hood up but her hoodie unzipped. She had multiple silver pricings in both her ears; three cuffs on each with two rings between them –in a cuff-ring-cuff-ring-cuff pattern – and her left ear had a long one at the top. She didn't have much makeup on, only eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Over her shoulder was a small black messenger bag with her phone, headphones, eyeliner, switch blade – for protection purposes only – and a small bag of pretzels.

She reached the top and headed over to Kagome's house past the shine and the sacred tree. She got to the door and knocked three times. Kagome's mother answered.

"Why hello Natsuko. Here to pick up Kenji?"

"Yes ma'am." She said with a smile.

"I'll go get him for you. Why don't you go say hi to Kagome, I think she's in the kitchen. I'll make you some tea before you go; you know the boys always dawdle." Natsuko chuckled and walked inside. She made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome." She said walking in. She was sitting at the table next to a boy around 16-17 in red clothing with long silver hair and fuzzy ears. Natsuko blinked seeing them. Kagome gasped and slapped a baseball cap onto the boy's head quickly.

"Oh hey Natsuko, you're early." Kagome stood and hid Inuyasha from Natsuko's view to distract her from what she'd just seen.

"Figured Kenji and Shota would take their time, plus I need extra time to climb those steps." The two girls laughed while Inuyasha sat there. "So, who's this?" She asked looking at him. "Did you get a boyfriend before me?" She teased. The two blushed, Kagome more than Inuyasha.

"No, no! He's not my boyfriend!" Natsuko giggled at flustered Kagome. "This is Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha… could you take off that hat?"

"Why?" Natsuko noticed Kagome looking at the hat nervously. Natsuko leaned across the table and pulled off the hat before rubbing his ears.

"This is why." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went wide. His face went red as Natsuko's chest was right in his face, her tank top giving him a full view of cleavage.

"Q-Quit that!" He snapped swatting her hands away before looking away.

"Why do you have fuzzy ears?"

"I'm a half demon!" He snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. He flinched. Kagome looked at Natsuko nervously. Seeing no alternative Kagome ended up telling Natsuko all about what happened on her 15th birthday about the bone-eaters well and how it was a portal to the feudal era. How she met Inuyasha and most of what had happened so far with Shikon jewel shards. She also told her about Naraku and his incantations.

* * *

Inuyasha waited in the shine for Kagome while the girls were in her room.

"Can I see a shard?" Natsuko asked. Kagome nodded.

"Sure." She pulled out a small glass bottle, with two shards, from her pocket and handed Natsuko a single shard.

"Wow." She said examining it. "It's pretty… and this was inside you as a whole?"

"Yeah. The rest that we have are with my friends back in the feudal era. I need a shard to ge-"

"Kagome, hurry up would you!" Inuyasha shouted from outside. Kagome groaned and opened the window.

"Sit boy!" There was a thud heard from outside and Inuyasha let out a pained yell. Natsuko got up and looked out the window to see him face first on the ground.

"You've _got_ to teach me that." Kagome laughed.

"I'd better get going or I'll never hear the end of it."

"When will you be back?"

"Who knows, knowing Inuyasha I won't be back for a while." The two started walking out of the house and to the shine.

"So he drags you all over Feudal Japan?"

"It's really not as bad as it sounds. It's actually quite beautiful once you get past the demons and such."

"It sounds like an amazing adventure." Natsuko said smiling. "I envy you."

"No, you don't." Kagome chuckled.

"Sounds better than this boring time period." Kagome chuckled. "You _have_ to tell me about your adventures more often."

"Sure thing." Kagome said with a smile. They arrived at the shine.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha complained. "Come on." He grabbed Kagome's hand.

"See you later, Nat." Kagome said quickly before the two jumped into the well. Natsuko looked down and didn't see them.

"Oh shi-" Natsuko looked down and saw she still had the shard Kagome gave her. She bit her lip and looked down the well. If Kagome could get through surly she could to. She did have a shard after all and they needed it.

"Natsuko!" She turned around and ran outside. "There you are." Kenji said with his arms crossed.

"Ji I need you to head back on you own okay."

"Mom will get mad."

"I'll deal with her later, I really need you to go by yourself, I'll try to be home in time for supper."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll be back later, just go home."

"Fine." He said putting up his hands before walking towards the stairs. Natsuko smiled to herself and looked back at the shrine.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the feudal era.**

"What do you mean you don't have the other shard?!"

"I let Natsuko see one, I forgot to take it back." Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on then." He grabbed her wrist and started back to the well.

"Kagome!" The two stopped before running over and looking down the well.

"Natsuko?!"

"Little help?" The girl asked, sitting at the bottom of the well, looking up at them. Inuyasha hopped down and picked her up before jumping out of the well. "You forgot the shard." Natsuko held it out. Kagome took it and put it back in the small glass jar.

"Great, now I'm taking you back." Inuyasha picked her up and got on the edge of the well.

"Whoa!" She put her arms around his neck slightly.

"Be right back." He said to Kagome before jumping in. Kagome stood and waited but she suddenly heard a feminine yelp. Kagome looked down the well to see Natsuko sitting there.

"What happened?" Natsuko asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said with a shrug. A second later Inuyasha appeared in the well.

"The hell happened?!"

"We don't know." Kagome said.

"Drop a shard down, maybe I need one to pass through." Inuyasha picked Natsuko up with one arm and jumped out of the well. Kagome handed Natsuko a shard.

"Let's try this again." Inuyasha said before jumping in. Once again Kagome heard Natsuko yelp.

"I can't get back?" Inuyasha appeared.

"The hell is going on?!" He brought her out of the well and she handed the shard back to Kagome.

"Why can't I get back?" Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look then shrugged.

"I don't know." Kagome said. "Maybe Kaede will know something. Come on." The three made their way to the village.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo shouted before jumping up and hugging her. "Who's that?"

"This is my friend Natsuko."

"She's from your time? She has blue hair!" Kagome laughed and Natsuko came over and picked up Shippo.

"You are so adorable!" She said hugging him.

"H-Hey." He said. "I'm a fox demon!" Natsuko smiled.

"He's so cute, what's your name?"

"I'm Shippo."

"Aw your name is cute too!"

"Kagome, welcome back." A woman, with a giant boomerang on her back, said coming out of a small house with a man dressed as a monk. The monk saw Natsuko and came over.

"Hello." He said with a smile. She put down Shippo.

"Uh Hi." He took her hands in his and smiled wider.

"Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" Natsuko's jaw dropped.

"Boy you better let go of my hands and back up before I slap you." She said. His eyebrows went up and he backed up to stand next to the woman. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is Sango a demon slayer and Miroku the monk."

"Oh so you're the pervert, makes sense."

"Kagome, what have you been telling her?" Miroku asked with a sheepish smile. Kagome laughed.

"You were right Kagome." Natsuko said looking around. "It's very beautiful here."

"If you want you could go take a stroll, don't go too far though. We'll talk to Kaede." Kagome said motioning to herself and Inuyasha.

"I'll go with you." Shippo said to Natsuko jumping up and down.

"Alright, we'll be back later." Natsuko said. The two walked away while the rest of the group went into Kaede's house.

* * *

"So you're from Kagome's time?" Shippo asked as the two were walking in the woods.

"Yep."

"Do you go to her school?"

"I'm two years older."

"Why do you have blue hair?"

"Because I think it looks cool."

"Makes you look like a demon from behind."

"Neat." She smiled.

"That might not be a good thin-" Suddenly he stopped and took up a stance.

"What's up?"

"Rin, come back!" A voice said and suddenly a little black haired girl, about eight-years-old, ran out of the bushes. She ran right into Natsuko's legs. She looked up at her and blinked.

"Hello." Natsuko said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rin!" The little girl said happily. "What's your name?"

"I'm Natsuko."

"Wanna play?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsuko said with a smile. Suddenly the little green imp, Jaken, came out of the bushes. Shippo and Jaken shared glares before Shippo ran back to the village and Jaken back into the bushes both shouting.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

* * *

The little girl and Natsuko played a tag in the woods. Natsuko didn't run too fast so the little girl wouldn't get tired. Natsuko looked back to see the little girl giggling with a big smile on her face. Not looking where she was going Natsuko suddenly bumped into someone and fell over with a small 'oof', her hood falling off. She looked up and saw a tall man with very long silver hair, gold eyes and markings on his face including a crescent moon on his forehead. He was dressed in white with armor and a fluffy thing. Natsuko gulped seeing his claws. He reminded her of Inuyasha. He glared down at her, eyeing her hair with slight curiosity.

"Tsuko-chan are you okay?" Rin asked coming cover.

"I-I- uh"

"Lord Sesshomaru this is my new friend Natsuko!" The little girl said with a big grin. "Can she come with us?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no?" Natsuko asked.

"I do not care." He said and turned to walk away. Natsuko got up and noticed the imp, Jaken, and a two headed dragon, Ah-un. Rin ran over to it and she and Jaken got on.

"Sesshomaru!" Everyone, but Sesshomaru, turned to see Inuyasha and the others running. "Natsuko get away from him!" Natsuko blinked. Rin suddenly frowned. Natsuko walked over and put a hand on her head gently.

"Don't worry, next time we see each other we can play another game of tag. I promise." Rin smiled.

"Natsuko, get over here!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru looked at Ah-un and nodded, silently telling it to take off. Natsuko started to walk over to the group when an arm went around her waist and she was pulled against something hard. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru; he wasn't looking at her but at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru!" Suddenly Ah-un took off and Sesshomaru put her over his shoulder and she yelped.

"H-Hey!" She looked back to see Inuyasha and Miroku blushing with wide eyes. "P-Put me down!" She hit Sesshomaru's back. He put a hand on her back to keep her from falling off and jumped away. Natsuko let out a gasp as they were heading away from the group fast. Natsuko turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. "Put me down!" He didn't look down on her and kept moving.

* * *

After a while they stopped in a clearing in the forest. Sesshomaru put Natsuko down and she fixed her skirt.

"The hell was all that?" Sesshomaru ignore her and sat against a tree.

"Jaken. Fire wood."

"Yes m'lord!" Jaken said before running off. Natsuko walked over to Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He ignored her again. "Hello!" Rin ran up to her and grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Tsuko-Chan let's go play." She tugged on her sleeve. "Please."

"Alright." Natsuko glanced at Sesshomaru before letting the little girl pull her away.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure you wanna hide first?"

"Okay!" She said before running off. Natsuko let out a sigh and looked back at Sesshomaru. Jaken suddenly ran over and put down some twigs before running back into the woods. Natsuko sighed again and started walking into the woods.

* * *

**_How does everyone like it so far? Please review. ^_^ I'm looking for a co-writer for this, cause I have this whole idea for this but two heads are better than one._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or its character and plot. I do however own my OC Natsuko Suzume and her plot line thing._**

**_Second chapter, I'm very pleased to see all the reviews. ^_^_**

**_Heartless-Hyuga93: I sent you a PM ^_^_**

* * *

Natsuko walked through the woods looking for Rin.

"Rin!" She called in sing song. "I'm gunna find you." She looked around the forest and then it suddenly dawned on her she didn't know where she was. "Uh Rin?" She called. "Sweetie you can come on out now!" She bit her lip and looked around. "Rin…?" She swallowed hearing a rustling in the bushes. "Rin is that you?" Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whirled around. She jumped with a gasp when she saw a black haired man standing behind her. "Who are-?" She back up and almost fell over. The man reached out to grab her arms to steady her.

"You're a peculiar one." He twirled a bit of her hair between his fingers before sliding two fingers down her cheek. She couldn't help but blush slightly. Suddenly there was more rustling and Sesshomaru appeared.

"Naraku, release the girl." He growled. Naraku smirked and suddenly put his finger on Natsuko's chest below her neck. She let out a pained gasp as the skin below started to glow black and a symbol of a circle with a crescent shape around it from the bottom was imprinted. "What are you doing?!" Natsuko let out another small gasp of pain as he took his finger away.

"What did you-?" She looked down to see the black shape. It looked like it was a simple tattoo, it was as flat as he skin. "What is that?" She looked up at him and he simply smirked down at her. He sudden took her chin in his hand and leaned down so his face was right in front of hers, their noses almost touching.

"Use it well."

"U-Use what?" He leaned down further to whisper in her ear.

"My gift to you." He whispered before he released her chin and stroked the symbol. She felt her face turned pink and she tried to back up.

"What is it?"

"Kiss _him_ and find out. Don't worry; it won't hurt him."

"Kis- wh-what?"

"_Naraku_." Sesshomaru growled. Naraku chuckled and suddenly pushed Natsuko to Sesshomaru. He pushed her away, and she fell on the ground, then tried to attack Naraku but he was suddenly gone. Sesshomaru growled. "Girl." He growled looking back at her. He stormed over and yanked her up. She gasped in slight pain and winced as he gripped her arm tightly. He stared at the diamond then looked at her face. "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"You might have to! I'm not giving my first kiss to- to a guy that all I know is his name! I-I don't even know if you're human!"

"I'm an Inu yokai." He hissed. "Not a pathetic _human_. You heard Naraku, now do it."

"No!" She scream, her face turning red. "I don't know what he did to me or what this is," She said pointing to the diamond. "But I don't care! I just wanna go home. I'm not going to kiss you."

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" The two looked over to see Rin standing a few feet away. "Do you like Tsuko-Chan?" Sesshomaru released Natsuko's arm and moved back.

"Of course not."

"Then why do you want her to kiss you?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"Why don't we head back, that green thing is probably lonely." Natsuko said walking over to Rin and putting a hand on her back.

"That's Jaken." Rin clarified.

"Well let's go back to him then."

"Girl."

"Come on Rin." Natsuko said, ignoring him.

"Rin, go on ahead." Sesshomaru said, grabbing Natsuko's wrist.

"She shouldn't go by herself." Natsuko said looking up at him.

"She'll be fine." He said looking at her. Rin blinked and Sesshomaru looked at her and she started heading back.

"You can't _make_ me kiss you."

"Of course I can." He grabbed her chin.

"With one hand?" She asked before coving her mouth with both hands. Sesshomaru growled and released her chin. She backed up and uncovered her mouth.

"You'll never know what it is." He said trying to convince her.

"I already said I don't care."

"It's Naraku, I need to know."

"Once again I. Don't. Care." She said before turning away about to walk back.

"It could help you get home."

"I'm not giving you my first kiss, that's final." She said crossing her arms. She heard him growl and suddenly he was in front of her.

"It's not like I want it." He hissed. "But I need to know what the 'gift' is." She groaned.

"I'm not gunna kiss you! If _he_ expected me to he's insane."

"Just do it. It's just a kiss."

"It's not _just a kiss,_ okay? It's my first." He was silent and suddenly turned around and started walking away. Natsuko closed her eyes and let out a breath. She opened them and nearly jumped when he was in front of her. Before she had time to cover her mouth his was against it. Her eyes widened and she moved back before slapping him. "What the hell?!" She screamed. He glared at her then his eyes flew to the diamond as it suddenly began to glow black. She looked down at it with a small gasp. "What's happening? Why is it doing that?" Suddenly the light started coming from where Sesshomaru was missing his arm. The light grew in the form of an arm and when it died down his arm was there; good as new. "How did-?" He flexed his hand and arm.

"You're … kisses must heal."

"Why the hell would that creep give me the power to heal with a… kiss?" She shivered. Sesshomaru ignored her question.

"You're defiantly useful." He said before turning to walk back.

"Hold it! If you think I'm gunna kiss you every time you get hurt you're sadly mistaken. I'm still mad you stole my first kiss."

"I don't get hurt."

"Oh please." She said walking past him. "You're not invincible." He glared after her. She suddenly stopped and turned around crossing her arms. "Why did you take me? I didn't have this when we first quote unquote met."

"You make Rin happy." Her eye brows went up and she gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously dude?"

"Do not call me… dude." She chuckled and turned around again back to where Jaken and Rin were.

* * *

"Tsuko-Chan, look what I made!" Rin said happily running over holding up a white flower crown.

"That's very pretty, Rin."

"Here." The little girl said with a big smile.

"For me?" The little girl nodded. "Thanks Rin." Natsuko took the flower crown and put it on her head. "How do I look?" She struck a pose and Rin giggled. "Aw I don't look that bad do I?" She laughed. Rin shook her head, still smiling. "Ya know what I think?" Natsuko put her finger to her lips, as if thinking. Rin tilted her head. "_I _think," She said walking over to Jaken who was adding more twigs to the pile. "this crown would look better on the lil green guy." She took it off and put it on his head. He froze. Rin started laughing.

"What the-" He looked up at it.

"Doesn't he look pretty, Rin?" She started giggling. Jaken glared up at Natsuko and she chuckled. "He's such a cute wittle froggy isn't he." She said in a baby voice before laughing when he gave her a death glare. Sesshomaru looked on with slight amusement.

"I am not a frog!"

"I'm sorry, my apologies Toad." She said in mock apology.

"I'm not a toad either!"

"Then what are you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and bending over to get in his face.

"I'm an Imp!"

"I don't know what that is!" He glared even more and she laughed, standing up straight again. Rin was quietly giggling. Natsuko smirked and Jaken took of the flower crown, throwing it on the ground. Natsuko picked it up, brushed it off and put it on. She reached into her bag and noticed Sesshomaru's hand touch his sword handle. "Calm down, I don't have any-" She stopped realizing she did technically have a weapon. "I'm not taking out a weapon or anything."

"But you do possess one." He said.

"For protection, yes."

"You have no need of it; no harm will come to you."

"You tryin to say _you're _gunna protect me?" She smirked walking over to him with her arms crossed. He watched her. "I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Against a demon you wouldn't stand a chance." She pouted, not knowing a good come back to that, and turned around. "Where are you going, girl?" She ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly he was in front of her. "Answer me when I speak to you." She looked at him with mock confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you were talking to me. I didn't hear my name being spoken." She walked around him and he grabbed her wrist.

"It would be wise not to anger me, _girl_."

"Then you should use my name, _demon_." She reached into her bag again an pulled out a small candy. She walked over to Rin and held it out. The little girl stared at it in awe and Natsuko chuckled. "It's candy; food." Rin smiled.

"Thank you Tsuko-chan!" The little girl looked at the candy and figured out how to open the Jolly Rancher and popped it into her mouth.

"Now, don't swallow it, let it dissolve." Rin nodded with a big smile.

"Mmmm!" Natsuko giggled at the little girl's expression. Jaken narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want some too, _Jaken_." He turned around.

"Of course not!" She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag pulling out another. She unwrapped it and walked over to him. From behind, she held it in front of his face. He jumped slightly and she dropped it. He caught it out of reflex and stared at it. Natsuko laughed.

"Just eat it." He turned around to glare at her before turning away and quickly putting it into his mouth. Natsuko got another out and popped it into her own mouth. She looked over at Sesshomaru. "Want one?" He gave her a look that said 'of course not, stupid.' She took another out and tossed it over to him. He caught it and looked at it with no expression.

"Tsuko-Chan?" Natsuko turned to face Rin.

"Yes sweetie?" With her back to him Sesshomaru put the candy in his mouth, hesitantly, out of curiosity.

"Can we play another game?"

"Of course." She turned to Jaken. "Can we have a stick?"

"Go get one yourself!"

"You have a whole bunch, you won't miss one."

"No!" He crossed his arms, closing his eyes. Natsuko rolled her eyes, walked over and picked one up. "Hey!" He jumped trying to get it.

"I only need one." She walked back over to Rin and sat down. "Rin, Have you ever played tic-tac-toe?" Rin looked confused and shook her head. "Hangman?" Rin's eyebrows went up and she shook her head again. "Connect Fou- actually that was a stupid question." Natsuko said stopping herself before drawing lines for Connect Four in the dirt. Rin got on the ground, lying on her stomach.

"How do you play?" Rin asked. As Natsuko explained the game Jaken got more twigs and lit the fire with his staff of two heads. Sesshomaru sat against a tree, watching the two girls play, fingering the candy wrapper in one of his hands.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short and sorry if you readers don't like the OOCness of Sessy making Natsuko kiss her. In my defense he wanted to know what the 'gift' was. =( If people really don't like it I'll change it to the alternate thing I thought of. _**


End file.
